Geoffrey Howe
Geoffrey Howe (20 décembre 1926 - 9 octobre 2015) est un homme politique britannique. Geoffrey Howe siège à la Chambre des Communes pratiquement sans interruption de 1964 à 1992. Il participe aux gouvernements de Edward Heath dans les années 1970 et de Margaret Thatcher dans les années 1980. Dans le deuxième cas, il détient le record de longévité dans le cabinet et succède à William Whitelaw en 1989 comme Vice-Premier ministre. Il participe à la chute de Margaret Thatcher par sa démission l'année suivante et le discours qu'il prononce à l'occasion au parlement. Jeunes années Richard Edward Geoffrey Howe naît le 20 décembre 1926 à Port Talbot dans South Wales, fils d'un solicitor et petit-fils d'un syndicaliste dévoué. Il étudie à Winchester College qu'il quitte en 1944 pour rejoindre l'armée. Son expérience au Kenya lui offre l'occasion de comprendre les périls du communisme. De retour dans les études, il étudie le droit à l'université de Cambridge où il s'engage dans le militantisme conservateur. Il est un des fondateur du Bow Group qui promeut les idées du partiGeoffrey Howe, former Conservative chancellor, dies aged 88Obituary: Geoffrey Howe. Il épouse Elspeth Shand en 1960. Carrière politique Au Parlement Appelé à la barre en 1952, il choisit la politique en se présentant dans sa propre circonscription mais échoue en 1955 et 1959. Dans le même temps, il participe à un rapport critique sur l'influence des syndicats. Il est membre du parlement pour la circonscriptions de Bebington de 1964 à 1966 mais perd son siège après une redéfinition de la carte électorale. Il revient au parlement en se faisant élire dans Reigate, une circonscription sûre qu'il conserve le temps de la primature d'Edward Heath. Ensuite, il est continuellement élu dans East SurreyGeoffrey Howe, former Conservative chancellor, dies aged 88Obituary: Geoffrey Howe. Les années 1970 Il est avocat général pour l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galles et ministre d'État au Commerce d'Eward Heath. A ce titre, il fait passer deux textes législatifs, l'Industrial Relations Act et le European Communities Act, ainsi que d'autres chargés d'assurer la protection du consommateurObituary: Geoffrey Howe. thumb|right|250px Il se porte candidat à la présidence du Parti conservateur en 1975 mais échoue dans le scrutin remporté par Margaret Thatcher en receuillant dix-neuf votes. Elle le nomme Chancelier de l'Échiquier dans le cabinet fantôme qu'elle formeGeoffrey Howe steps down after 51 years in Parliament: Former chancellor and deputy prime minister, 88, retires from the Lords. Les années 1980 En conséquence, il reprend ce poste dans le cabinet Thatcher après la victoire conservatrice aux élections générales de 1979. Le premier budget qu'il présente défie les conventions de l'époque car il consiste à couper les aides de l'État en période de récession. C'est à cette occasion que Margaret Thatcher prononce sa fameuse réplique "La dame ne change pas de direction" ("The lady's not for turning"). Son réformisme est accrédité par la réductions des impôts directs et l'augmentation de la TVA, par la réduction de l'inflation au prix de l'augmentation du chômageObituary: Geoffrey Howe. Geoffrey Howe est un fidèle du Premier ministre, qui participe à ses cabinets successifs sans interruption au cours des onze années et demi passées au pouvoir, d'abord aux Finances, puis aux Affaires étrangères après les élections générales de 1983. Il est considéré comme un des dries, c'est-à-dire un dur, qui s'oppose aux wets, les mous du cabinet, car il partage la ligne droitière de Margaret Thatcher, et notamment son monétarisme. Cependant, aux affaires étrangères, leurs relations se distendent au sujet de l'Europe. A ce poste, son travail dans les négociations sur la rétrocession de Hong Kong est salué, alors qu'il avait commencé en essuyant les critiques pour avoir éloigné les syndicats du GCHQ et pour n'avoir su empêcher les Américains de violer la souveraineté du Commonwealth en Grenade. Il s'est également prononcé en faveur de l'entrée de la Grande-Bretagne dans le Système monétaire européen cinq ans avant que Margaret Thatcher ne consente à le faire face aux menaces de démission de Howe et de Michael HeseltineGeoffrey Howe steps down after 51 years in Parliament: Former chancellor and deputy prime minister, 88, retires from the LordsObituary: Geoffrey HoweA look back at the life of Geoffrey Howe. thumb|right|250px En 1989, il est renvoyé à la surprise générale. Après avoir refusé, il accepte l'humiliation qu'elle lui fait en le nommant président de la Chambre des Communes et en lui conférant le titre honorifique de Vice-Premier ministre. Geoffrey Howe est perçu comme un personnage plat, sans charisme ni résistance, obéissant à un Premier ministre qui le méprise et le rabaisse devant son cabinetThatcher's nemesis Geoffrey Howe takes centre stage in new play. Un an après, il démissionne le 1er novembre 1990, en désaccord sur la participation du pays à l'euro, alors qu'il était l'ultime survivant du cabinet formé en 1979. Cela intervient au moment où il négociait l'entrée de la Grande-Bretagne dans le système monétaire européenThatcher's nemesis Geoffrey Howe takes centre stage in new play. Le 13, il prononce un discours dévastateur à son égard à la Chambre des Communes, en s'attaquant à son approche de l'Europe et son refus de l'intégration européenne. Margaret Thatcher écoute, assisse au premier rang donc le dos tourné à Geoffroy Howe qui parle derrière elle, gardant un visage de marbre. Le discours, l'un des premiers à être télévisé en direct à l'époque, est d'autant plus marquant que Geoffroy Howe n'est pas considéré comme un assassin politiqueThatcher's nemesis Geoffrey Howe takes centre stage in new play. C'est cependant le début de la chute, puisque Michael Heseltine se présente contre elle pour briguer la tête du parti, et elle tombe deux semaines plus tard, ayant démissionné pour ne pas subir une défaite électorale au deuxième tour. Selon elle, Geoffrey Howe était devenu "une source de division et un catalyseur de ressentiment"Geoffrey Howe steps down after 51 years in Parliament: Former chancellor and deputy prime minister, 88, retires from the LordsGeoffrey Howe, former Conservative chancellor, dies aged 88Obituary: Geoffrey Howe. Fin de carrière En 1992, quittant la Chambre des Communes, il est fait pair à vie et intègre la Chambre des Lords. Il demeure une figure importante de la vie politique déterminé à empêcher le Premier ministre Tony Blair de diminuer le pouvoir de la chambre hauteFormer chancellor Geoffrey Howe retires from House of LordsObituary: Geoffrey Howe. Le 19 mai 2015, Lord Howe d'Aberavon fait savoir que l'avènement d'un nouveau parlement lui parait être le moment approprié pour mettre fin à cinquante-et-un ans de vie politique. Il est le plus âgé des anciens conservateurs à prendre sa retraite après Lord Jenkin, ancien secrétaire à l'Environnement, et Lord Ashcroft, ancien chef du Parti conservateur. Sa dernière prise de parole fut en février de la même année au sujet de la DéfenseGeoffrey Howe steps down after 51 years in Parliament: Former chancellor and deputy prime minister, 88, retires from the LordsFormer chancellor Geoffrey Howe retires from House of Lords. Fin de vie Il meurt d'un probable arrêt cardiaque le soir du 9 octobre 2015 à son domicile de Warwickshire, après avoir assisté avec sa femme Elspeth à un concert de jazz. Le Premier ministre conservateur David Cameron réagit en déclarant que "la famille conservatrice à perdu un de ses grands" à travers celui qui fut "le héro discret du premier gouvernement Thatcher". Les réactions viennent aussi de John Major, de Michael Heseltine, des chanceliers conservateurs Norman Lamont, Kenneth Clarke, Ken Clarke et George Osborne. Ses funérailles demeurent privées et les adieux sont conclus par un service cérémonialGeoffrey Howe, former Conservative chancellor, dies aged 88. Anecdotes En 1978, le chancelier de l'Échiquier travailliste Denis Healey dit à propos de Geoffrey Howe, alors son homologue dans le cabinet fantôme, qu'être la cible de ses attaques à la Chambre des Communes revenait à être "férocement attaqué par un mouton mort" ("savaged by a dead sheep"). Cette boutade est l'une des plus célèbres au Royaume-UniGeoffrey Howe steps down after 51 years in Parliament: Former chancellor and deputy prime minister, 88, retires from the LordsThatcher's nemesis Geoffrey Howe takes centre stage in new play. En avril et mai 2015 se joue une pièce au théâtre, Dead Sheep, par la Cahoots Theatre Company, dans laquelle il est le centre de l'action. Il y est campé par James WilbyThatcher's nemesis Geoffrey Howe takes centre stage in new play. Carrière politique *15 octobre 1964 – 31 mars 1966 : Membre du Parlement pour Bebington *18 juin 1970 – 28 février 1974 : Membre du Parlement pour Reigate *23 juin 1970 – 5 novembre 1972 : Avocat général pour l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galles *5 novembre 1972 – 4 mars 1974 : Ministre d'État au Commerce *28 février 1974 – 9 avril 1992 : Membre du Parlement pour East Surrey *11 février 1975 – 4 mai 1979 : Chancelier de l'Échiquier du cabinet fantôme *4 mai 1979 – 11 juin 1983 : Chancelier de l'Échiquier *11 juin 1983 – 24 juillet 1989 : Secrétaire d'État aux Affaires étrangères et au Commonwealth *24 juillet 1989 – 1 novembre 1990 : Leader de la Chambre des Communes, Lord Président du Conseil et Vice-Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni Références Catégorie:Secrétaire d'Etat sous Edward Heath Catégorie:Secrétaire d'Etat sous Margaret Thatcher Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1964-1966) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1970-1974) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1974-1979) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1979-1983) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1983-1987) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1987-1992) Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Cambridge Catégorie:Membre du Parti conservateur Catégorie:Naissance en 1926 Catégorie:Décès en 2015 Catégorie:Contenu développé